Farther Than We Thought
by Demon-Kitty-Chan
Summary: Ichigo is still contemplating how he feels about Rukia, he might even tell her the truth! Everything goes down hill when Rukia gets captured though  again . IchiRuki. Annoying Orihime. Flames welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Bleach fanfic! It's an IchiRuki and started as a late b-day present for my friend. The chappies may seem pretty short cuz of the format… Enjoy! **

The meadow was bathed in sunlight and Ichigo Kurosaki lay back against the grassy hill, watching his friends a short distance off. He smirked as Kon tried to surprise Rukia and instead of a kiss got his stuffed face kicked in. The mod-soul began to pout then spotted Ichigo watching from the hill. A sly look crept into his black button eyes (if that is possible for a plushy) and he began to wade through the grass toward the Soul Reaper substitute.

"Ichigo!" he called slightly panting by the time he reached the small hill. Ichigo nodded. "Why don't you come down and eat with us? Rukia is wondering why you're all the way over here."

At the mention of the shinigami who saved his life multiple times Ichigo glanced down to where she was setting up a picnic blanket with Ururu. The strange girl from the Urahara Shop was smoothing out the slight wrinkles that Jinta pointed out to her. Then there was Rukia. The soul reaper watched the kids bicker with a small smile, all traces of the hostility towards Kon were gone. Kon caught Ichigo's look and smiled; out loud he sighed, stretching his stuffed arms. As casually as possible he muttered to himself (but obliviously loud enough for Ichigo to hear) "Poor kid, if only she liked you back."

These few words made Ichigo's face turn red and he bolted upright from his comfortable position. "What are you talking about you dumb stuffed animal?" he grabbed Kon's head angrily, getting ready to throw him.

The sly lion plushy expected this and shrugged. "Ah, I feel bad for you. After all, you are competing with this sexy body." Ichigo aimed towards a thick, not so forgiving looking tree. "And," the mod-soul continued quickly, "Renji."

Ichigo sighed and plopped Kon down on the grass in front of him. "Dumb lion." He muttered standing. Rukia spotted him and waved. E motionlessly he waved back. Shoulders slightly slumped he started to make his way down towards the trio. Kon stayed back a moment and rubbed his paws together, grinning from ear to ear. _Nee-san plan part one is complete. _With that happy thought he started to run through the grass, maybe, if he really hurried, he would get a few moments with Nee-san before Ichigo got there.

**Review! All flames will be used for cooking marshmallows!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the first reviews ****Ichiruki95****, ****ReaperDuckling****, ****falconrukichi****, ****KuroKuchiki****, and ****hhhh****! Here's the next chappie!**

The next day was just as sunny and cheerful looking as the day before. Most of the people that were out were with friends, smiling as their Popsicle's began to melt. Ichigo was not, smiling that is. His face was etched with thoughtful lines and he walked down the street towards a certain little girl's grave. A pebble rolled ahead of him each time he gave it an angry kick. The silence was shattered by a high, obnoxious yell. "Ichigo!" The soul reaper turned to see his friend Orihime Inoue running after him. She was smiling, as usual, and also like normal didn't see a street grate. TRIP! FALL! THUD! She landed on the ground, confused and bruised.

"You OK?" the boy asked walking over to her.

After blinking a few times she looked at Ichigo as if she'd never seen him before. "Wh-why didn't you catch me?"

"Huh?"

Orihime brushed herself off and prodded a spreading blue mark on her arm. "You always catch me. Why didn't you?"

"I guess I didn't feel like it." He shrugged after thinking about it. "You just have to be more careful."

The girl's eyes started to sparkle and Ichigo cringed. How could he have forgotten how sensitive this girl was? "I'm- sorry?" he ventured but only got a sob in reply.

"By-bye Ichigo!" Orihime managed to blubber as she turned, starting to run down the street.

"Ugh," the soul reaper sighed as she watched her go. "I hope she didn't have anything important to tell me…"

MEANWHILE…

Orihime turned the corner slightly panting, tears still streaming down her face. "Ichigo…" she murmured. Looking around, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Uncurling it she saw one of Rukia's bad drawings and a 'code'. After reading between the X's she bit her lip. Rukia was going to give this to Ichigo herself but Orihime had volunteered to take it for her. Now she wished that the Soul Reaper had delivered it herself. Orihime felt guilt creeping into her but shoved it down. Ever since Ichigo had become a Soul Reaper he had changed. He wasn't the same person he had been before. More serious, not as joking. It was like he was always on the lookout for a Hallow to attack them. The way she saw it, Rukia appearing + her turning Ichigo into a Soul Reaper = Ichigo not as fun. In a rare moment of flash anger, the healer tore the paper in two, releasing it for the breeze to carry it away. As the pieces floated away, she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. Rukia was her friend and this was how- No! a harder part of her spirit commanded, She took Ichigo from you. You can never forgive that. Never.

**Review! Flames will be used to burn Orihime at the steak!**

Orihime: Hey! That's not very nice!

Me: Well, I'm not exactly a nice person…

Orihime: You can't kill me! I still have things to do!

Me: … grrr….


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chappie!**

Later, after Ichigo had gone home, he laid on his bed thinking. Is Kon right? He thought for a moment than bolted up, Gah! Me actually thinking that! A second later the thought drifted in again. What if he really is? Rukia grew up with Renji; she would never want someone who isn't a real Shinigami. Would she?

A few blocks away…

Rukia sat on the bench, a disappointed (and slightly irritated) look painted onto her normal beautiful features. Where the heck is he?_ She wondered for the nth time, looking up and down the path. The decision to stay or leave danced across her face. What if he didn't come at all? What if she had been what human's called 'stood up'? Rukia sighed, than, a thought dawned on her: Orihime! She bolted up, what if the healer had forgotten to give the letter to Ichigo? Yes, that had to be it. That means- Ichigo must still be at his house! "Then that's where I'll go." She decided aloud. As soon as she was half way down the dimly lit street she sensed a Hallow nearby. One thought raced across her mind, 'Ichigo!" she began to run._

...

"I'll tell her!" Ichigo bolted upright in his bed. He had been mulling over the things that Kon had told him that day and finally decided to tell Rukia what he thought. Slowly, his smile faded. No, he couldn't do that to her. Renji was a real Soul Reaper and it seemed that wherever Ichigo went trouble followed. He couldn't keep putting her at risk. "Damn it." He muttered clenching his fists. Click! "Huh?" he turned towards the window and saw nothing. I thought for sure that something was- Click! There it was again! He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the window. Carefully, Ichigo peeked out it. Click! There! He turned just it time to see a small pebble rebound off of his window frame.

Ichigo push the windows open, "Whoever is throwing things better stop before I-" This time, instead of a click, the pebble made a soft thunking noise before falling to the ground.

"Sorry Ichigo!' came a loud whisper from the ground, a nervous, irritating laugh followed, "I guess I don't have good aim."

Ichigo sighed, irritated, he was thinking about something important and didn't need any interruptions. Of course, if he turned her away she might start to cry and God knows that he would feel bad after making her bawl for a second time that day. "It's okay Orihime, but why don't you try using the door?"

"Oh," another irritating giggle, "I guess you're right. Be right up."

**Please review! Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

Orihime fidgeted with the hem of her skirt nervously. Right before throwing the pebbles at Ichigo's window she had decided to come over and tell him what was nagging her. Unfortunately, he had asked her inside before she planned out what to say.

She looked over at Ichigo who was straddling a chair, his head resting on the back and his eyes shooting lasers in her direction.

"I-Ichigo?" She ventured. As soon as she had crossed the thresh hold she had blurted out, 'Rukia!' and he had been nerve wreckingly quiet since.

"Yeah?" His voice came out somewhat cold, calculating. Orihime had to shove back the giant tears that were about to fall.

"A-are you m-mad at me?" She sniffed softly, as if trying not to cry (for dramatic effect of course).

He sighed and an all too familiar stubborn look came across his face. "Not really," he sat up and cracked his back, "just confused. What about Rukia?"

Orihime's lower lip trembled, "I-I did something bad Ichigo." The words came out quietly but as soon as they left her mouth he bolted out of the chair.

"What happened to Rukia?" Ichigo's voice came out stone cold but his eyes told what he was really feeling: Worry and regret. Orihime felt herself harden Why was he so upset? Ah, a thought dawned on her; he's only upset because he thinks that she's hurt or maybe something worse. He doesn't know that this is all over a dumb letter.

"I-I-" She stuttered out, his eyes looked more expectant of the worst. This is for you Ichigo, "I didn't tell you that Rukia had give me a letter for you." The words came out strained.

"That's it?" Orihime could physically see Ichigo relax a little, the tension blowing away. He sat back down and gave her one of his rare, but precious, half smiles. "You just forgot to give me a letter?"

Orihime braced herself, Time to dig her heals in deeper "Actually, it-it isn't." This time she didn't try to stop the flood of tears that came. They ran down her cheeks and left a salty taste in her mouth. Ichigo's tense position was back. I'm doing this for him. She reminded herself, let out a soft sob, and told him the 'bad news'.

….

(EARLIER)

Orihime paused just outside of Ichigo's house. After Rukia had earlier given her the letter she had been thinking about why she had ripped it up. Now, a sense of guilt crept into her. She should have just given Ichigo the letter, so what if he was going to meet Rukia? They were probably just going to talk about boring Soul Reaper business. As soon as the thought of the duo simply meeting as friends came, it was gone; shoved out of her mind by a greedy part of her soul.

"He'll never forgive me if he finds out." She said aloud. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes but refused to fall. No! She would get his attention, tell him the story she made up (the only way to get him to be the 'old Ichigo'), and they would live happily ever after. There was one, giant glitch in her scheme, however, that she trembled when thinking about. For her plans to fall into place like the correct pieces of a puzzle, an odd piece from another game had to be removed.

**Review! Flames will be used for roasting a chicken!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go! Thanks for all the reviews people!**

Ichigo felt his face go white and for a moment everything froze. Orihime looked back at him with tearful eyes. "It- It's true." She choked out and let the tears once again flow.

"No, she can't- I mean- no." his voice came out a whisper, "Rukia can't be dead."

Stiffly Orihime nodded; this was the hardest part for her, seeing Ichigo in pain. _No!_ She roughly reminded herself, _it's almost over! You can do this! _She went over to where he was sitting, his face still frozen in disbelief. "It's okay," she murmured putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You still have me." her voice was hopeful.

Numbly, he nodded. _She's dead... dead... dead..._ The words bombarded his shocked thoughts. Memories floated around; him and her the day before, sitting in the meadow laughing and smiling. The first time they met, she in her Soul Reaper robe and him in his plane clothes. Her excited eyes when she told him that she would see him later… _No! She can't be dead!_ his hands curled into lethal fists, so tightly his knuckles turned white. He had made up his mind.

"Ichigo?" Orihime ventured, "are you okay?" Her tears had subsided and she now looked at him with excitement.

"I have to go," he whispered suddenly getting up, the chair tumbled over with the force. The healer backed up, a confused look painted over her already fake features.

"What?"_ What is he doing?_ she thought confused.

"I have to go," he repeated running out of the house. _She's alive, _he told himself firmly, _I would have felt it if she had been killed. _He began to sprint down the street, I'm coming Rukia!

**...**

The last thing Rukia remembered before the giant whatever-it-was came down on her was hearing someone screaming. Her last, vague thought before drifting off was, Why is someone telling me good bye? She now looked at the walls around her, they were pure white. Or at least would be if not for a dark, heavy black mark that snaked through cracks and twisted around itself as if in pain. As the hours wore on, Rukia kept staring at that single glimpse of color in her colorless world- she had awoken to find herself in a white kimono- but thought about things other than her strange capture.

Ichigo. Ichigo was one of the main things that her mind kept wondering back to. _Why didn't he come?_ No matter how much she tried to stop them, the thoughts and ideas of what could have happened popped into her brain. Un-realistic scenes of him being taken by the same things she was nabbed by; him bleeding somewhere after fighting it, his lifeblood slowly seeping out from beneath his unconscious body...

_Snap out of it!_ Rukia slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. No, she firmly told herself, _Ichigo is fine. He's safe. I hope..._

**At Ichigo's House**

Orihime stood in the Kurosaki's living room, a stupidly stunned look still distorting her normal perky features. "He- he left," she stuttered to no one, "He left. He chose her. Her left." She slumped onto the floor. "He chose her instead of me. Not me, her." At this point angry tears began to flow down her cheeks (surprised she hasn't run out yet) leaving a fresh salty trail.

Suddenly the hopelessly sad look in her grey green eyes was replaced by one of hate and determination. "He chose her instead." The words didn't match her hostile look and made themselves sound like she had accepted the inevitable. Ichigo hadn't, in fact and for the nth time, picked Orihime and had run to save Rukia.

"Fine," she whispered a small smile creeping it's way in, "I'll have to make sure that he realizes the mistake he's making." The healer jumped up with renewed anger and energy. "I'm coming Ichigo!" she bolted out the door, not even bothering to close it or pick any of the discarded furniture up.

**Later...**

Isshin Kurosaki walked into his house half an hour later, happily muttering to himself. After strutting proudly through the kitchen he entered the living room and prepared to relax on the couch, maybe watch his favorite show later. Finally opening his eyes to make sure he didn't miss the couch (again) he noticed the overturned chair, boxes of Kleenex (used/empty), and noticed, for the first time, that no one else was home. "What the-"

**Review! Flames will be used for roasting marshmallows! Okays, I'm not sure where Rukia should be so if anyone has any suggestions (anything except Wako Mundo) I shall give you a virtual cookie! Thanks! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while!**

Kon sighed; the day hadn't gone at all how he had planned. He had first tried to surprise the lovely Nee-san with a rose but was foiled by the simpleton thoughts of Ichigo. Since the Soul Reaper didn't have vases of flowers sitting around his house like a proper romantic (and since people would get most than freaked out if Kon tried to purchase some at the local grocery) he had to watch as his beautiful sweat heart traipsed out of the house, flowerless.

Though his rose attempt didn't work, Kon was not beaten. He then made up his mind to express his love of Rukia's astounding strength and sexiness through a wonderful poem. Surely after hearing his hearts longing, and seeing he was a man of many talents, she would instantly leave those fools Ichigo and Renji behind in the dust. This plan too he was sure would win her everlasting love except… Darn this degrading plush body! No opposable thumbs to grab a pen with.

Just when he believe that he was at the end of his rope, Orihime had come over, looking for Rukia. Kon had sadly told her that she was out at the store getting ingredients for dinner and she had smiled. At the time, the pompous side of him had figured it was because she had really come over to give herself to him but the rational side (a very small, very rarely seen thing) had told him that something was wrong.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked sitting down on the floor, her eyes seemed to hold a secret but at the time he was too caught up in his own sorrows to notice.

Kon hung his lion plush head pitifully, "I can't do anything for Nee-san. Everyday she gives me the pleasure of being able to see her and I can't even propose my love!"

At this point, Kon should have seen the hungry look in Orihime's eyes and started to back away slowly, maybe even call in backup but he was having his own delusion and didn't notice. "That's so sad!" Orihime burst out.

"It is?" Kon studied her face carefully (or rather what was below her face). "I mean, it is!" he let out a moan.

"I have a plan!" Orihime stood up, smacking one hand into the other forcefully.

"You do?"

She nodded, ideas clicking in her brain; working a new player into the game. "You'll get to be with Rukia and Ichigo will be mine!"

"What?" Kon sounded unsure.

"Trust me, it will all be fine."

The mod soul smiled pervertedly to himself, Nee-san would be all his. He would help Orihime, never mind the healers crazy look and weird motivation, and soon Rukia would be huggi- BAM! And that's when he blacked out.

As soon as Kon came to, from a very risqué dream about Nee-san that almost made his nose bleed for real (completely defying the whole 'plush toy' thing), he knew that some thing wasn't right. For one, Orihime was no where in sight and when he tried to yell for Ichigo he found that his mouth was duct taped shut. Going anywhere was also out of the question for he was tapped to something, moving wasn't possible. Suddenly, above him, he heard an unmistakable flush.

**This chappie was more of a filler kind of thing and an explanation where Kon went amid all of Orihime's plans. It may not have been very productive but was fun to write :3 **


End file.
